


【TSN】晚宴之后

by meaningless



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: 如果晚餐过后，Eduardo和Mark一样对Sean有好感。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	【TSN】晚宴之后

Mark端着酒杯全神贯注地看着侃侃而谈的Sean，甚至不自觉地翘起嘴角，哇哦，这就是他要找的人。  
Eduardo好像也是这么想的，Mark不经意地转头瞥见他望着Sean，脸上是熟悉的钦佩神情。  
他太熟悉Eduardo现在的表情了，每次发表自己的看法或给他展示写好的程序时，都能在Eduardo脸上看见毫不掩饰的欣赏与钦佩。  
Mark咬着酒杯的杯沿，上扬的唇角抿成一条直线。  
  
“不要广告，广告不酷。听着，如果你投资一个项目，是在3%的利率时收手卖出呢，还是等到30%？“  
“你说的有道理，广告我想可以先放一放，或许现在扩张才是最优选择。”  
听见这句话的Mark难以置信地看着不断点头附和的Eduardo，等一下，之前和他据理力争要放广告的人哪去了？他说过那么多次TheFacebook不需要广告Eduardo都没听到吗？Sean和他说的有什么区别？  
  
尤其是在Sean说出最后一个建议潇洒离去之时，Eduardo的眼神一路追随着Sean的背影，而Mark看着他，皱着眉。见到Sean的兴奋劲还没过去，但他的注意力被Eduardo的反常转移了。  
  
Christy去洗手间补妆，Mark和Eduardo坐在桌前等她。  
“你不是一直不喜欢Sean吗？”  
“Mark，可我们现在需要他，我相信Facebook在他的护航下一定可以……”  
“TheFacebook。”他压下本要脱口的反驳固执地纠正Eduardo的说法。  
“什么？哦说到这个，Mark，你准备什么时候把那个The去掉？我们回去之后怎么样？这真是一个好主意，是吧？Facebook，Facebook。”  
要是Eduardo不说出这句话，那么他会承认的。但Mark只是耸耸肩，尽量表现得毫不在意：“我不知道，或许明天吧，也可能后天，等我把另一个模块写完。”  
  
到哈佛的时候，Mark拒绝了Eduardo跟他一起回H33的打算：“那很奇怪，我不需要你送我回宿舍。你为什么不去送Christy。“  
Eduardo好脾气地举起双手示意自己无意冒犯，停下了脚步。从下车就走反方向回宿舍的Christy在路上默默打了个喷嚏。  
  
“yooo，Mark，晚餐怎么样？“  
Mark一开门就被兴奋的Dustin堵住，他挥挥手打发Dustin，径直走到自己的电脑桌前坐下，伸手拿起桌上的飞镖含进嘴里，用舌尖描绘尖锐锋利的金属片。  
Dustin跑去找Chris告状了，Chris也挥手让他烦别人去。  
最终Chris坐到他旁边的椅子上：“某人似乎不高兴啊。见到Sean了吗？“  
Mark简略地一点头。  
“不顺利？“Chris试探着问了一句。  
Mark的手在键盘上飞舞，眼睛紧紧盯着屏幕，隔了半分钟才摇头，含糊不清的开口：“不，很好。“  
那就怪了。Chris在脑内迅速过了遍可能原因，发现了异常因子：“Eduardo怎么没来？“  
键盘的敲击声短暂地停了片刻，Mark拿下飞镖：“他并不住在这里。“  
“是，是。“Chris心里有谱了，”我以为他会跟你一起过来玩。说起来，Mark，Eduardo和Sean好像不怎么合得来？“  
Mark彻底停下了编程，他钴蓝的眼眸从屏幕上移开，转而看向Chris：“恰恰相反，Wardo很欣赏Sean。我知道你想问什么，答案是不。晚餐很成功很顺利，我和Wardo都认为Sean很酷而且他的确是。我们聊了很多，Wardo还建议我根据Sean的意见把网站改名为Facebook。越快越好。“  
Chris眯眼，他慢慢解开这一团乱麻：“所以，你觉得Sean很酷？”  
点头。  
“Eduardo也认为Sean是个不错的家伙？“  
点头。  
Chris想叹气：“Mark，你和Eduardo是好朋友对吧？“  
他耸耸肩，默认了。  
Chris真的叹气了，语重心长：“你的好友与你有同样的看法，这难道不是一件好事么？“  
Mark怔住了。  
Chris深谙点到即止的艺术，眼看着小机器人要系统更新了，起身就走。  
然后开门正好撞上准备敲门Eduardo。  
“嗨，Edu。“  
“Chris。“Eduardo笑着打个招呼，侧头往房间内看了眼：”Dustin给我打电话说Mark心情不好。“  
Chris还没来得及回应，Mark就下意识接话：“我没有。“  
Eduardo无奈地笑了笑。  
“你们聊，我先回房间了，明天有个测验要考。“Chris深感气氛不对劲，边说边往外走，一分钟都不多留。  
  
“模块写好了？“  
“没有。“Mark面对电脑坐正，一眼都不看Eduardo。  
Eduardo坐到Mark床上，双手撑在床沿：“Mark。“  
Mark不为所动，专心致志敲代码。  
“Mark。“  
一心只有代码的Mark根本听不到。  
“Mark。“  
Mark按退格键删了几行代码，转身看着他：“Wardo。“

“你今晚怎么回事？“  
“我不知道。“  
Eduardo开玩笑问了句：“因为我觉得Sean很赞？“  
“因为你觉得Sean很赞。“  
Eduardo对他这种孩子气从来招架不住，态度立刻就软了：“噢，Mark……我只是看你很重视Sean，又是第一次会面，如果我们意见不一致，在Sean面前可不好看。况且他说的确实对你很有帮助。“  
Mark低垂着眼，骨节分明的苍白手指无意识做着敲击的动作。他想起Chris走之前的问句，又想到Christy。  
Eduardo等了一会儿，说：“Mark，你需要Sean这样有经验有眼光的人，我相信TheFacebook是桩值得10亿美元的生意。”  
Mark的舌头在嘴里舔了一圈，追寻凛冽的金属味道。他抬眼看着Eduardo，点头：“我也需要你。”  
Eduardo面上浮现温润的笑意：“我一直在呢。”  
他奇异地平静下来，转身继续面对电脑：“Wardo，今晚就留在这儿吧。”  
“当然。”

Fin.


End file.
